The Tale of a Warrior
by Ozymandiaz
Summary: In an age of constant fear, one stands against overwhelming odds to inspire a race.


The Tale of a Warrior

By Ozymandiaz

Disclaimer: I, Ozymandiaz, do not own anything in the TLOS universe which includes characters such as Spyro, Cynder, and places such as Warfang. Any place or character which IS made by me will be included at the bottom of the piece.

Author's Note B.C: It's been a long time friends, I've looked over this and got myself ready to post this. I hope you all enjoy it as you have with some of my other fan-fictions(maybe). I dedicate this fan-fiction to a number of people, but most importantly, I dedicate this to all of the members of 'Shadows come from the Light'. You all are family to me, you may not know it, but I will bear hug every single one of you in the near future. Now that that's out of the way. Enjoy the reading!

Rain drops slowly patted down onto the road of the town known as Darrowlight, casting a dark and dreadful shadow over the cheerful town. With the occasional mole and dragon wandering about, the only sign of life in the small town was the lights cast over by the houses and buildings skewed about the town, and the lone blue and yellow dragon which wandered down the road.

Fairly muscular and looking to be mostly young, the dragon walked with an even slouch. His horns, six in total, came out very short on the top of his head while his two bottoms horns on the bottom left and right of his head came out fairly long, much like the tusks of a mammoth. Yellow streaks seemed to whizz along his forms with a dark blue covering most of the dragon's body. His eyes held a calm cool and focused on a path farther down the road, a hum in his throat as he padded down the road.

While the rain continued it's tempest on the town, the dragon seemed to enjoy the rain as he seemed to waltz along the road, getting weird glances his way as he walked, he seemed to chuckle at them and nod to them before moving back to his walk.

No one appreciates a good storm now a days. I guess it's because of my blood, The dragon thought to himself. He seemed to shake his head as the sweet aromas of Venison Heaven greeted him from the side, looking over to the building as the smells and aromas of the meat seemed to move him into a trance. He chuckled slowly and shook his head, moving on down the road as he continued on his journey.

No time for dinner right now Static, you got a family to go visit You promised them you'd visit for dinner after classes today. His classes at the temple were challenging for him and the teachers also made sure to challenge him but he studied hard and worked hard which resulted in good marks from him in almost all of his classes, that is besides mathematics . Ironically, he was recruited by the very teacher who taught the class, Volteer. However he tried to improve his grade in the class, the numbers that flowed through his head over-worked his brain and only seemed to pass the class with average results no matter how hard he tried. He shook his head and continued along, looking over the various buildings as he passed.

Most of the buildings were fairly new with the making of Darrowlight and always seemed to capture Static into a trance with their beauty. He always appreciated architecture and fine cooking. He chuckled with a small grumble of his belly as he moved along but pressed on against the hunger before eventually arriving at a small house near the edge of the town. It was a fairly simple house with lights shining onto the nearby garden in the back, along with the street near the house. Static padded up to the house, spreading his wings as some form of release to adjust to the long walk. He balled up his fist as he tapped onto the door.

The door was soon filled with happy shouting in the house and Static could hear the sound of rapid foot movement that could only be made by a small dragon scurry about. Static grinned widely as the door was soon opened by a green dragon and a yellow dragon, both smiling at him before the form of a small yellow dragon hopped on top of him and sent him down the steps with an 'oof'.

"Static! You're home!" The small yellow dragon cheered happily as it all but danced on top of him. Both the green and yellow dragons snickered at Static as he rolled his eyes.

"Palla was waiting for you all day Static. You should have seen her watching the door the whole time. Hamill had to practically pry her from the door for lunch." The female green dragon spoke cheerily. The male yellow dragon rolled his eyes as Palla continued to hug and giggle happily on top of her brother.

After a bit, Static chuckled as he rolled her off of him and onto his back fluidly. His sister laughed loudly as Static moved them both inside away from the soothing rain, Hamill and the female green dragon, Terra, both smiled and closed the door to their home before drying themselves off in their home. Static continued to hop and toddle along as Palla continued to ride Static like a cheetah would do to a dragon, only with all four fore-paws. Static eventually stopped however as the smells and aromas of cooked meat greeted him, and his eyes laid on the dining room.

Terra and Hamill stood a short distance in the kitchen, making sure the cushion seats were arranged neatly. While their home wasn't rich or noble by any standards, it was nice and arranged very neatly, having a pleasant and soothing atmosphere about it. Static quickly skipped into the room slowly and comically in for his sister, lowering her onto a cushion before quickly moving into his own cushion with a wide smile.

"Everything smells wonderful mom." Terra smiled brightly as she grabbed a plate with meats and slowly brought it over to Static, setting it down nicely.

"Thank you. Your father thought I cooked the meat yesterday too much so I thought I'd...'Spice' up today." His father rolled his eyes from the obvious pun before Hamill spoke up.

"Cooked the meat too much? It looked as if it was burnt to a crisp." Terra turned back to Hamill and waved a finger at him.

"One more word out of your mouth and you can make your own dinner." Hamill shook his head and chuckle darkly as Static smiled.

"Glad to see Mom is still keeping you in check Dad." Hamill smiled at his son as he moved to a cushion across from Static and Palla, who had now decided to climb up onto Static's back again and nibble onto his horns. While Palla was around seven years old, she still kept trying to act goofy around Static because of how funny it was, which Static agreed. It had come into some close calls however, especially as he tried to get her to fly with him during a storm, which resulted in a firm grounding from his parents. Since that day though, their fun has been goofy antics and an occasional prank on his sister when he wanted.

"And I'm glad to see you are still an expert at keeping Palla entertained." Hamill grinned to Terra who smiled right back as they watched the two. Smiling brightly before his sister seemed to hop over to her seat and smile, "Oooo Ooo. Twell me a stowy Static! Like you awways do to you fwiends." Static seemed to chuckle fakely and tried to hide a frown from his parents, who were both smiling as they settled into their seats at the table.

"Palla. I don't think you're ready to hear those stories yet." Palla shook her head from side to side repeatedly as she sat.

"No I'm not! I'm getting bigger and stwonger and bigger." Palla said to Static, shaking her head the whole time to emphasize her point. Static rolled his eyes as he spoke in a sly tone.

"You said bigger twice." Palla looked to Static and grunted before she moved up to him and gave him her best begging phase.

"Pwease just one stowy! Pwease, pwease pwease pwease." Static smiled and chuckled as he feigned defeat to her.

"Oh alright alright! You win okay? What do you want to hear?" Paia cheered victoriously before moving to her seat once more and staring at the delicious meat on her plate. She took a huge bite, before looking to Static as she spoke with a mouthful.

"Tell me abshout warfanghsh." She spoke fully. Static frowned completely now as Hamill and Terra both looked to Palla with concerned looks as well.

"Uh...How about another story sweetheart. That one is...not age appropriate." Hamill said as he seemed to laugh off and act casual about it to his daughter.

"Yeah Sweetheart. Maybe he can tell you about Spyro and Cynder. You know they live right next to us right?" Terra said as she motioned to the way of the temple in the house. Palla looked at both of her parents and frowned widely.

"But he said he'd tell me a story! And the teachews all talk about Spyro and Cynder! Pwease mom! Pweeeaaase." She looked at her mom with wide bright eyes, Terra tried to resist them for awhile before she sighed in defeat, shaking her head before turning to Static with a nod. Static smiled and looked down to Palla.

"Well Palla. I'll tell you about Wourfaang. But just be warned that this story doesn't have a happy ending like you like Palla. Now. Listen closely because I'll only say this story once..."

* * *

Harsh sunlight was cast on the stone city, surrounded and contained with dozens of huts and buildings of wood with the mole populace. A city right in the middle of the mountain, being carved by the mole populace in devotion to the dragons of the city. The city was filled with all manners of creatures ranging from cheetahs to moles to dragons. All going about their daily business with jovial happiness.

The city was a work in-progress. Due to the higher power of the dragons and the influence on the lives of the moles and cheetahs, the moles had undergone construction on a city in the honor of the dragons. While the moles and townspeople had no name for the finished, the name of the village was known as Yalabond. No one knew who come up with the name, it was just a name to put the village on the map for the traders and travelers throughout the land.

Along these simple streets and a stoic village, stood a small shop made of simple oak wood with a sign that read, "Wourfaang Carpenting." The sign was whittled and decayed from rainfall and looked in all sorts of disrepair, the shop itself looked very old itself with dust all around and simple carpentry tools filling up most of the shop with only a table in the middle. Behind a counter in the back, on a cushion who looked forward with a blank face stood a green dragon, old and withered, who looked all about his empty shop with a soft sigh. _Looks like I get to close up early today._

The green dragon grumbled as he slowly moved to the entrance and began to lock up the shop with a special key. Putting the key away, he began to slowly move off and down the road. His green, earthly scales lacked the polish of most dragons, looking to have only been cleaned a week or so ago. His horns, a dull white, stood stoic on his head with four sharp horns that jutted out like a battering ram, and two on the side which curved slightly like more earth dragons. He looked to be quite old and wobbled about with a bad limp, grunting along.

 _No one sees me anymore because someone else is hogging up my business._ As he walked, he spotted the shop which rivaled his own, lacking no sign and made of an elegant stone which screaming serene. He didn't know the carpenters name but he was cheaper than him. And he was working for cheap now in order to keep his wife moving. He frowned lightly as his thoughts came to her. His wife. He still remembered the day he had met her at a festival in his youth, always caring and always soothing to him and his anger.

He slowly came to a very poor liking hut at the very edge of the town, looking to be built rather poorly and with a decent amount of space, upon opening it, the room that served as the main room only had a few cushions and a wooden dining table, all rugged and withered with age. Sitting to the side of this stood a few other cushions were bundled together to serve as a bed, and sitting on it was his wife.

A lighter shade of green with small horns which jutted out to the back of her body. Her eyes were misty and her scales a very sickly sort of green, her form withered and malnourished much like the carpenters was, his wife, despite her sickly appearance still moved up from her spot and limped over to him, the old pair beginning to nudge and nuzzle their necks against one another as the carpenter stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Wourfaang. You look dashing today." The lighter green dragon said in a very sickly and pale voice, she began to cough soon after and held onto the carpenters body to hold her weight as he held her close to him, smiling weakly as he spoke in his own groggy tone.

"And to you as well Sarey." He held her close and smiled as they shared the small moment in their whittled down shack. Most of the furniture, besides the aforementioned ones, had been sold off in order to buy food and other needs. Wourfaang closed his eyes and frowned in the hugging and nuzzling he gave his wife.

 _It's a shame this will be our last supplies for awhile...It'll break her heart._ He sighed and slowly moved his head to look at his mate, smiling softly, "You all ready to go?" She nodded slowly and her tail slowly moved around to connect with his, both of them smiling as they headed out of their shack.

As they headed out, most of the townspeople looked anxious and moved about in a very hurried manner, looking off in the direction to the blasted lands. The lands were notorious for being the home of several ape tribes which had been terrorizing and attacking the town in recent years. The militia was able to hold them off, but only barely. Wourfaang didn't worry though, life was...dull.

After sometime, they were able to head and appear at the market where the anxious people soon evaporated into a giant crowd of yelling as the market was filled with traders and townspeople all going about their business. Wourfaang soon moved up to a fruit-stand with his mate, looking over the wares slowly as the merchant smiled at the pair.

Wourfaang looked all about the fruits and picked out a few he had liked, handing them back to his mate as he pulled out several coins from a pouch inside of a satchel around his neck. The coins were aged and worn as the trader took them, smiling and nodding as they soon moved off. They soon appeared at a small fountain in the middle of the stone plaza, beautiful and elegant as they stopped to stand at the grand piece.

Sarey looked to Wourfaang and smiled brightly as she turned to her mate to nuzzle his neck, Wourfaang did the same as he spoke in his gravelly voice, "No matter what happens Sarey, I will always love you." Sarey smiled and let tears run down her face as she looked to her mate and nodded, "And to you as well." She began to nuzzle his neck even more as the terror began.

Arrows began to rang down from all around in the town, as fighting began to be heard in the distance with shouts of terror. Cheetah, mole and dragons alike all running down in makeshift armor from the streets in the direction of the blasted lands. They appeared in the plaza and moved into formation as the apes struck. Using no tactics at all, the apes jumped into the fray of fighting with the inexperienced militia, their loincloths, spears and war-paint covering the ape people and amplifying their ferocity.

The traders and townspeople evaporated into a crowd and a cacophony of shouts of terror as townspeople began to hubble around and move through, trampling several people as the shouts and cries of babies and dragonlings filled the air. Soon, the militia broke as blood was spilled on the ground and bodies of apes moved everywhere. The militia, evaporated into a mass of bodies as they were swiftly cut down by axemen, spearmen and the occasional ape swords-men. They soon looked at the populace and barked in ape tongue.

Wourfaang and his mate, having moved from their spot by the fountain soon found the blood beginning to form around them and fill the fountain, the townspeople seething with terror. Wourfaang began to try and flap his old wings but as soon as he did, he stopped and looked to his sickly wife. With the sickness having spread over her and withered her away, it would be near impossible to fly for her. He stayed to the ground and looked as the apes soon began to burst into the crowd and begin the slaughter.

The crowd and townspeople began to move away and run in all directions as apes began to scurry around the city by themselves and begin the looting, carrying torches of fire, some dumbly dropping them on the ground as they went around attacking anything that didn't have an ugly mouth. Townspeople began to back away and run behind them, thinking they could getaway down a side-alley. Wourfaang, having seen the townspeople do so, quickly ushered his mate along.

Arrows and spears of all sizes fell down onto the people, blood trailing and dropping from every which way as blood soaked the streets. What little remains of the militia fought on, lightning magic, fire magic and all sorts of magic flying every which way as the apes continued their fight against the towns-people. But all of the apes ran and moved down the corridor of which every other citizen was running to.

Wourfaang and his mate soon stopped as the looked to the giant crowd of citizens and trades of which stood right in front of them. The alley of which they thought was an escape only proved to be a false-hope, a giant stone wall connecting two buildings moved the alley into a dead-end and a bottleneck. Wourfaang stood with his mate, his tail tightly coiled around her as he turned to look at what laid behind him.

Apes of various sizes and supplied with various arms all ran wildly down the alley of which they had gone, waving their weapons around and shouting ape-speak like a wild band of marauding barbarians. Wourfaang knew that the crowd would last a solid minute, and that was if the apes chose not to kill and maim the small children which stood in the alley, which was unlikely. Wourfaang looked to his mate with loving eyes and a sigh before he ended the coil of his tail, and walked forward weakly but proudly.

The townspeople continue to murmur and scream for help as their eyes watched the barbarians and the slow reaction of Wourfaang, his mate standing behind him as Wourfaang began his barrage, he opened his maw and stood proudly as several apes ran forward blindly into a giant cone of green energy which knocked them into the ground hard. The apes which stood back shrieked in utter rampage as Wourfaang kept his mouth open and attacked them, his withered body maneuvering out of the range of several of the weapons that were shoved at him.

Ape after ape attacked him but to no avail as Wourfaang would slowly side-step and smack an ape with the ball on his tail or ram it in the stomach before sending it flying into a wall, their weapons clanging to the ground behind him, and every enemy that came at him swiftly defeated or knocked to the side. Wourfaang panted from the exertion of his body and the fighting, and soon concentrated on the enemies that now came.

Three spearmen quickly approached surrounded by the yelling of their ape comrades, they themselves yelling and screaming in ape speak as they soon charged forward to impale Wourfaang, Wourfaang quickly side stepped and brought his whole body up with a grunt and a yell of pain as be brought his paws directly down on one of the spreads, flinging the ape clear over the buildings wall. He then quickly brought his head down with the spear and his paws, causing the earth to shatter and shake, causing the other two spearmen to fling themselves into a wall with an audible crack, both of their bodies limp and blood flowing hard.

Sarey watched as her husband fought ape after ape and kept the wall of defense held, the townspeople behind her all agape at the act of courageousness the dragon was showing in the face of the ape menace. Seray cried harshly as she watched her husband fight, yelling out to the other villagers.

"P-please! S-s-someone help him!" The townspeople all stood frozen in fear, a silence of awe and frightfulness from them as cries could be heard from some of the more audacious townspeople.

"I am not helpeeng theze people. I weel be keeled in kombat!" A mole said, shivering in fear in his brown robe as he looked to the fighting green dragon, the green dragon yelling as several cuts from the apes weapons showed all along his body, the dragons blood flowed softly onto the ground below him as he fought. The apes showed continued vigor and more apes began to flow into the alley to fight and kill Wourfaang, now seeing him as a potential war trophy. Their screams and ape-speak continued and improved with the obstacle.

Soon, a much larger ape approached Wourfaang and attacked him, Wourfaang was able to maneuver into the air and back as he fought the giant ape, much smaller apes surrounding him as he fought. He grunted as he saw exactly what he needed from a dumb ape on the side. A much smaller ape carried a stick of dynamite as his compatriots continued to surround Wourfaang, a few frolicking back to move to the crowd as the smaller ape threw the stick of dynamite.

Wourfaang flew up into the air as the stick of dynamite promptly fell into the circle of apes, the old dragon yelling out in pain and grunting heavily from his exertion as the dynamite exploding, sending several of the apes to the wall and shrapnel everywhere, causing yells of pain everywhere through the bottleneck and tight space as the apes were clearly in disarray, he flew back close to his mate as he began to use his tail and his magic, shooting out green tendrils of energy from his mouth as they sent the apes flying to the side and with their fellow compatriots who wasted no time in flooding down the alley with their gained territory.

"P-please. I b-beg you...S-save my husband." Sarey cried harshly as she watched her husband in front of her destroy and handle any ape which came at him with his magic and talons, blood flying onto her and down onto the alley walls as the dragon destroyed every which one. She saw the fatigue on his face and the fight in him as he sustained even more wounds from each attack made by the apes, before his body fell to the ground and on his fore-paws, struggling to get up.

Sarey yelled out and with pain as she used what reserves of her energy she had to send a giant ball of green energy in front of her, which detached into four spiral cones of green energy which hit several of the apes in the side, causing them to burst into a bloody mess on the ground to the side of Wourfaang and in front of him. His wife quickly moved forward as fast as she could, using her own tail and her own talons into several of the apes, fighting alongside her mate.

Wourfaang laid defeated on the ground, watching his mate protect him as his wounds bled and numbed him all over, watching helplessly as the apes attacked her with ease and caused even more dragon blood to fall onto the soft soil. He breathed lightly and coughed from his position. _I'll love you no matter what Wourfaang._ Her words radiated through him as he watched her fight, slowly getting up as he fought alongside her, sending a burst of magic down the alley at a dynamite wielding ape which in turn resulted in another gory mess and more blood onto the ground.

Soon, arrows began to rain down lightly into the alley from an unknown direction, the arrows all badly aimed and sent off. Seray quickly looked up from the direction of the arrows to notice the archers stationed behind him, all trying to get a shot at them. Wourfaang didn't seem to notice as he charged up his green energy in his mouth, using his claws and tail to rip off the membrane of an ape who thought he could getaway with bum-rushing the pair, before the green ball was launched into the group of apes. Seray could only watch in slow motion as the apes launched their arrows, two having gone off direction and another going straight for Wourfaang, and that's when she moved her feet.

All Wourfaang remembered was seeing her form besides his own and a look of utter torment on her face as the arrow was lodged deep in her side, the sickness in her causing the pain to be much more intense. Wourfaang quickly used his magic to send off bolt after bolt of green energy behind him at the archers, all of the balls hitting the archers and throwing them out of the way of the fight. Wourfaang kept constant glances at his fallen mate, his face a tormented and sad hue of green as he fought on.

His tears, filled him with the fight that he had needed, the villagers behind him still quiet as ever as they watched the pair and their love die in front of them. Wourfaang kept fighting against the apes with even more energy from before, his earth magic slowly balling up until eventually his form had risen up into the air and the green energy balled up inside of him. An ape, who had been knocked to the side only lightly and with an axe in hand quickly moved around the dragon, raising his axe up high as the explosion happened.

Green cracks filled the earth and green ripples vibrated through the earth causing massive damage to the apes who had fallen to the ground and were in front of the entrance. Wourfaang kept holding it even as the axe laid buried in his back, his energy flowing throughout the alley to dispel all apes in front before Wourfaang fell, right beside his mate.

The apes all cheered happily and danced, all very dumbly, at the victory over Wourfaang, many stopped what they were doing and looked about as if remembering what they were trying to do before their eyes slowly laid at the sight at the end of the alley. Much of the cheetahs, moles and dragons at the end of the alley all stood with determined and serious expressions on their faces, many cheetahs and moles holding the weapons dropped by the apes in their fight with Wourfaang.

As the apes tried to charge, they too were quickly met with a charge so great, that it forced them back and to the side, the blood of the dragons flowing through the angry crowd as they battered and attacked the horde of apes and sent them every which way in a blood mess and broken limbs. The crowd quickly fought into the plaza where they made their stand.

* * *

Static told his tale in a very sagely and refined voice as he spoke, his little sister memorized and surprised at very many parts, and her whole body was focused entirely on him as he spoke of the pairs last moments inside of the alley. Little tears fell down her face as she looked at him and mumbled.

"D-d-did they wive?" Static smiled at his little sister as he rubbed her head to cheer her up before speaking in a cheerful tone.

"Of course they did Palla! They were saved by some water dragon healers and they were honored for their bravery." Palla cried for a bit before smiling brightly and cheering for Wourfaang and Seray, all while Static frowned from his little fib. His parents however stayed to the side and watched the two children proudly, Hamill having draped a wing over his mate and bringing her closer to him despite the distance of the cushions. Static smiled before he turned back to his parents who spoke up right on cue.

"So Static. How are classes?" He shrugged as he soon dug into the meat, holding it and cutting it with his talons as he spoke very brightly and cheerily.

"Classes are going great. I was able to ace the intermediate combat exam and a few other tests. I'm still struggling with math though." His mother frowned and spoke in a very concerned tone of voice.

"Well if you ever need us, please tell us. You know you can trust us with anything Stat." She used his nickname, saying the name with such love and affection. Static smiled and continued to eat his meal in peace along with his sister who had quickly gone back to playing with his tale and being the troublemaker she was. After Static finished his food, he looked to his parents with a sigh.

"I have to get back, if I'm late, I might get in trouble or who knows what." His parents both nodded and moved up from their spots on the cushions as they quickly moved over to Static. Hamill was the first one to speak as the family shared a quick hug.

"You make me so proud Static. Keep your eye on the storm my boy." He looked at his son with a small smirk at his pun, Static chuckling lightly as he broke from the hug and turned to his sister, who had somehow managed to climb onto Hamill and start playing with his horns.

"Agh! Get off my horns!" Palla giggled and laughed jovially as she held on for her life on her dad's head, sending them both around the room with glee. Static smiled at them and called out to his sister as he exited the house, "Love you Palla!" She did not respond to Static as she kept on holding onto Hamill's head and maneuvered them around the room and onto the ground.

Static smiled as he walked down the steps of his parents home and quickly moved off. The storm had grown and lightning struck several miles off, the light streaks painting the rainy sky and Static's body with light. He seemed to stop and bask in the rain's glory, his eyes looking up and around at the beautiful rainy sky.

 _I need to get out more, this feels so wonderful and free,_ he spoke this lightly as he began to wander around the roads of the now desolate streets, the lights of various shops the only thing to guide him home. He hummed all down the street, looking at the various stalls and shops which included many exotic things. He seemed to stop at a shop called Draconian Pen's and looked about at the dark shop and all of the parchment which lay inside, he chuckled and kept on moving as a single thought invaded his head.

 _Gotta tell the boys we got a heist on our hands. Draconian Pen's is hauling some serious loot in their shop._ His chuckling turned into guffaws as he moved off, laughing quite childishly at his own joke as he spread his wings and flew into the storm and around the temple. He looked to the garden which lay empty and devoid of life besides the beautiful plants and the grove which lay inside of it as he stopped in the middle of the grove and basked.

The clouds thundered and battled out as lightning flashed in the sky. As the lightning flashed, that's when he flew up into the sky, moving his body around in the rain as the lightning spread out from side to side dangerously. Static seemed to dance with the lightning in a magnificent and speedy dance as his wings flew around the various spots where the lightning had gone to before stopping in the air and lowering his horns.

Soon, that's when it hit him. A clash was heard before a giant shimmering lightning bolt struck Static as he let out a loud yell as the lightning crackled and sparked all around his body, infusing with him as he controlled the energy, he kept his mouth closed and looked up to the sky as he let it flying off, the energy and lightning disappearing into the air in tendrils of electricity, followed by a loud boom of thunder.

Static looked all about and soon his eyes fell on the horizon, to where Warfang lay, sighing slightly as he remembered the last bit of story to the Tale of Wourfaang.

* * *

Yalabond stood magnificently in the rocky terrain, it's stone buildings and huts proudly displaying the strength and decoration of the city. All around the city, a long line of bricks and wooden machines worked along, putting stones and various other items in place around the city. From the looks of things, a giant wall looked to be in the making around the city, with white stone being used for the wall.

The citizens of the city all chatted about happily, no sense of danger ever being felt by them as they looked all about at the marvelous and sunny weather. All manners of moles, cheatahs, avians, canines and dragons moved about now as they moved in and out of buildings and into and out of traders and market stalls.

The livety of the city increased by the walls and decorations about the place. But despite the happiness and forgetfullness of the events a few years passed, two green dragons, both young adults, moved quietly through the graveyard at the very edge of the walls which would be keeping them safe. Both dragons were green and healthy, with identical columns of horns. They both looked at each other and chatted along as they soon reached the graveyard, looking to a giant statue which laid in the graveyard.

Both of the green dragons soon stopped and looked up to the giant monument in the form of Wourfaang which watched upon the city with a silent vigil. Both of the dragon's sighed and began speaking in a very sad tone, their voices strained.

"We should have never left home, I told you that when we're leaving."

"No. It's what father told us to do and wanted us to do, you know how he was about us moving off to find ourselves."

"I don't care! We could have helped them!" The green dragon on the left cried out, his body shaking a slight bit as he stood. He held a light green hide and two horns which rose above high and proudly and jutted out.

"They didn't need our help Lime. You heard what the townspeople told us...I still can't believe dad was able to take on that many by himself." The one on the right held a dark green hide and looked proudly at the statue, his form solid and proud as he stood and looked up.

The dragon known as Lime looked to the statue and soon moved over to sit beside his brother, looking over the statue silently as he finally spoke up.

"Do you think Dad had...Any regrets?" The dark green dragon frowned and looked to his younger brother, while in his early twenties, he could still see and feel the respect the light green dragon felt for Wourfaang. He smirked and looked up to the shining ivory stone which shined in the light.

"Of course he did. He had his fears, his faults, but he pressed on. Like we all do." The dark green dragon moved over to the side of the statue, looking over to the shiny engraving that lay at the base of the statue for any townspeople to read, he blew on it slightly, as he used a fore-paw to wipe away a smudge on it as Lime moved forward to read.

On the engraving, in a beautiful granite, stood these words: "No one is without fear. Fight for what you love, and defend it."

Lime looked it over for a long time, keeping his eyes held on it before he let the waters flow from his eyes, moved his head down to cry softly onto the earth below him. His brother, Stone, looked to Lime with a sad expression as he wrapped a wing around his much older brother and looked off to the lands where the apes stood as he thought, before turning back to his brother.

"It's time we got down to assist with the wall again." Lime nodded through strained eyes as he used a fore-paw to wipe a tear away and move with his brother, before they both stretched their wings and took flight off toward the walls.

The wall, while not finished, stood proudly with what little was made, encircling the large city. While the wall had another name separate from Yalabond, there was popular decision to change the name to something more appropriate. A name of which would inspire fear into the heart of any apes which tried to attack such a magnificently defended city.

Warfang.

* * *

Ozymandiaz's characters: Palla, Hamill, Static, Terra

Stone, Lime, Seray

Dardarax's Characters: Wourfaang

Author's Note P.S: Feel free to review, you don't have to if you do not want to but I would greatly appreciate it as I enjoy feedback. If this turns out well, I plan on doing more of these. Have a wonderful day and may soft rays of sunshine always keep you on the path of good my friends. Before you ask, this is a one-shot(technically).


End file.
